


Sorry, Not Sorry

by Wolfslick6007



Series: We Used to be Six Wives [1]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: A month of peace but stuff has to go down eventually, Anna Kat and Cathy just want them to get along, Beheaded Cousins, Catherine Anne and Jane have problems with each other, Gen, Kat and Anne have scars from their beheading, Mentioned Catherine Parr, Mild Language, The Queens have trauma but they’re trying to work through it, anne scratches at her scar and tugs at her hair dunno if that deserves a trigger warning or not, anxiety filled proof reading, not too much but still present, possibly ooc unsure, tw: Anne flashbacks a bit to her beheading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfslick6007/pseuds/Wolfslick6007
Summary: The six former wives of King Henry have been brought back to life by a mysterious force.A month has passed and everything seems to be going well, until everything finally erupts.(OR: three queens finally work out problems (not fully, but they are trying their best))
Relationships: Anne Boleyn & Catherine of Aragon, Anne Boleyn & Jane Seymour, Anne Boleyn & Katherine Howard
Series: We Used to be Six Wives [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822099
Comments: 16
Kudos: 96





	Sorry, Not Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, welcome to what I am hoping to make into a series! If not, then this one shot exists now.
> 
> This is actually my first fanfiction (that isn’t absolutely horrible (wattpad and fanfiction.com was a nightmare)) and I hope you enjoy, as I’ve always been really anxious about sharing my work and I finally just decided to throw something out there and see what happens.
> 
> There’s a few things for the story:
> 
> Anne doesn’t have her signature hair buns yet and Kat hasn’t dyed her hair yet either. The beheaded cousins also don’t have their chokers yet. (All of this shall happen soon, don’t worry)
> 
> The queens ages include:  
> Catherine - 28  
> Anne - 26  
> Jane - 25  
> Anna - 26  
> Kat - 20  
> Cathy - 23
> 
> ALSO, I don’t know too much about the actual history, just the musical, other fanfics, and the smallest research I did.
> 
> Here’s hoping that the characters aren’t too OOC (that’s something I always worry about).
> 
> I believe that is everything, so now I’ll leave with one last hope for you guys to enjoy!

It had been a month since the six queens were reincarnated.

The six ex-wives had been confused and in shock upon being reincarnated into the 21st century. None of them knew why or how.

But there were signs pointing to a who. Sticky notes and papers had been everywhere in the house, explaining the new technologies and how they worked. The women had also found a box filled with fake birth certificates along with other items to help them navigate the world, such as money, which was given to them once a month.

No one knew why their mysterious benefactor was doing all of this, but they also found a note at the bottom of that box; “show the world your stories.”

The house the benefactor had given them was the largest on their street, big enough for the six of them. Jane and Cathy had rooms on the bottom floor, alongside the kitchen and living room. The other queens all had separate rooms upstairs.

They also had an attic with pull down stairs. But it wasn’t used for storage, the attic was actually a hangout space, equipped with shelves of books, a tv with gaming consoles and even a hammock in the corner.

So with a big house like this, the queens had all their own spaces. Spaces to go when the trauma became too much.

Of course, they all tried to help each other but sometimes it was too much.

So they all found small ways to deal with their trauma.

Catherine went to mass every Sunday. Anne was either pranking somebody or up playing video games in the attic. Jane had found a recipe book in the kitchen and turned to cooking and baking, this only being expanded upon discovering internet recipes. Anna could be found working out or simply keeping another queen company. Katherine was usually found with a history book, reading in the company of any of the other queens. Cathy could also be found reading or writing, either in her study or in her armchair in the living room.

But the house was still filled with a tense atmosphere. Centered between three specific queens.

Catherine, Anne, and Jane.

Catherine always seemed angry around Anne, arguments usually following when the two were together. Jane was always anxious around Anne, trying to avoid conversation unless necessary. Anne herself was tense around both the first and third queens, but played it off once again with jokes and arguments.

It was a problem no one really wanted to bring up. But everyone knew that sooner or later, it was going to happen.

Eventually, despite the month of problem avoiding, it all seemed to flood out at once.

~~||~~||~~

It all started with another argument.

None of the queens knew what caused it exactly. They had all been eating breakfast when Anne and Catherine suddenly got into another argument. The hissed words quickly escalated to a shouting match. Kat and Cathy were quick to leave the room while Anna and Jane stayed behind for damage control.

Usually, Catherine was mostly calm during her arguments, but today she was just as loud and furious as Anne was.

Both women’s voices grew in volume and they were only separated by a table. They both seemed ready to jump over the table until Catherine finally seemed to snap;

“YEAH, WELL MAYBE YOU DESERVED TO BE BEHEADED!”

Immediately, everything seems to freeze. Catherine’s eyes widened at her own words. Anna stood straighter, ready to jump forward if she was needed. Jane’s hands drifted to cover her agape mouth.

Anne flinched as if she had been struck. Her eyes widened almost frantically and her mouth opened and closed as she made a sort of wheezing noise.

Jane was quickly speaking up, hoping to deescalate the situation. “Now, everyone, let's all calm down.”

Anne snapped back at this. “DON’T YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN YOU’RE THE ONE WHO GOT ME BEHEADED IN THE FIRST PLACE!”

Now Jane was the one looking as if she had been struck and the woman froze. Before anyone could say anything else, Jane had turned tail and rushed out of the room. A slam showing that she had escaped to her room.

Anna was quickly turning to the two remaining queens. Anne was glaring harshly at the floor and Catherine was staring at the doorway Jane had just fled through.

“Anne—!” Anna started.

“Save it!” The green queen snapped quickly before also taking off out of the room and up the stairs.

Anna huffed and turned to Catherine. The oldest queen let out a deep breath before striding from the room, but instead of going up the stairs, she made her way out the front door.

“Well, shit...” Anna muttered after everyone left.

Everything finally came crashing down.

~~||~~||~~

For an hour, the house was mostly silent. Anna had gone out for a jog, wanting to get away from the stifling silence. There was the quiet sobbing from Jane’s room that had soon petered out. Muffled cursing came from Anne’s room, accompanied by her pacing footsteps and the occasional crash of an object hitting the floor.

But soon, silence fell upon Anne’s room and the woman edged her way out of the bedroom and down the hall, pulling down the hatch to the attic.

She was surprised to see Katherine sitting in the hammock with a book in hand. Kat glanced up from her book, and upon seeing her cousin, gave a smile.

The younger cousin had been practically mute when the queens first woke up, staying close to Anne and Anna, but she was slowly opening up to the others.

Anne gave her own tiny smile in return before quickly heading over to the television and turning it to a random channel.

The next few minutes were spent with only the television as noise until Kat spoke up.

“I heard the noise from your room.”

Anne glanced over her shoulder with a smirk. “Maybe I was setting up a prank for later.”

Kat winced and closed her book. Of course Anne was trying to hide her problems. But she should have expected it, her cousin was stubborn.

“I heard what Catherine said too.”

Katherine could see Anne’s shoulders tense up as the older cousin muted the television.

“That doesn’t matter.” Anne huffed out, turning to Kat.

“Annie, I went through the same thing. I know it does.” Kat got up out of the hammock and made her way to Anne’s side. “Please talk to me?”

“I’m fine!” Anne snapped quickly, looking anywhere but at Kat.

Kat shifted nervously before speaking. “Anna told me that it’s okay to not be okay.”

“Kitty—“

“Please?” Kat looked pleadingly at her cousin, who finally met her eyes.

Anne stared back at Kat and her scowl softened to a more depressed look as she slumped slightly.

“Maybe I did deserve it.”

Kat took a deep breath. “Annie, you and I both know that isn’t true.”

Anne quickly straightened. “Then why did I snap at Jane like that?!”

“You were mad—“

“At Catherine! Jane just tried to calm us down and I—!” Anne paused in the middle of her sentence, her eyes gaining a far away look for only a second before she returned to the present. “I saw Jane at my execution. She looked… scared? I dunno.”

Kat nodded. “She didn’t know you would be executed.”

“Yeah.” Anne whispered. “Yeah. It took me a little while to realize that. I haven’t been able to bring it up though.”

“Then talk to her.” Kat said, smiling at Anne. “I’ve seen how sad she looks sometimes. She deserves to know.”

Anne snickered, a teasing grin on her face. “When did you get so wise?”

Kat flushed but let out her own laugh. “Since I began reading history books.”

Both cousins chuckled for a moment before Anne spoke up suddenly. “... I think this is the longest I have ever heard you speak for.”

Kat gave a small shrug. “I’m just trying to help you.”

“And you did.” Anne hummed. “I’m glad you’re trusting us more.”

“Anna’s talks help a lot. Thank her.” Kat giggled.

“I think I will.” Anne held her arms out as an invitation. Kat quickly pressed herself into the embrace. “Thanks Chaton.”

Eventually, they pulled out of the hug and Kat frowned again. “What are you going to do about Catherine?”

Anne inhaled sharply. “Well… I think I want to tell her about Father.”

Kat blinked, surprised. “Are you sure? I know you don’t like talking about it.”

“If anyone deserves to know, it’s Catherine.”

~~||~~||~~

Minutes after her talk with Katherine, Anne was shifting nervously as she stood in front of Jane’s door. Finally, after an internal debate, she raised her hand and knocked on the door.

It was several seconds before the door cracked open, revealing a disheveled Jane. The woman had clearly been crying.

Anne flinched upon seeing the state that Jane was in but quickly plastered on a nervous smile.

“Hey, Janey. Can I come in?”

Jane seemed stunned but quickly replaced it with a frown. “You already made your feelings clear Anne.”

Anne inhaled sharply. “Jane, what I said was uncalled for. Can I come in so we can talk about it?”

Jane stared at Anne for a moment before opening the door wider and stepping aside.

Anne perked up as she entered the room, the first step accomplished.

Jane closed the door behind her and turned to Anne. “I don’t see anything to talk about. I caused your death, you and I both know it.”

Anne grimaced and ran a hand through her hair. “Dammit, Jane. It was a heat of the moment thing, you were not the reason.”

“It was my fault, Anne! If I wasn’t there, Henry wouldn’t have wanted me!” Jane cried back, tears welling up in her eyes again.

Anne growled and began pacing around the room, hands still pushing through and tugging on her hair. “That’s not true at all! If it wasn’t you it would’ve been someone else! That’s the thing! If Henry doesn’t get what he wants out of you, you’re done for! I couldn’t give him an heir so he wanted me out of there, you were just the first woman who caught his eye!”

Anne was rambling by this point but was pulled to a screeching halt by a body blocking her from pacing and hands gently pulling her hands from her hair.

“Breathe, sweetheart.” Jane soothed.

Anne calmed down slightly and looked Jane in the eyes. “It was his fault, not yours.”

Jane inhaled deeply through her nose. “Yes, but—!”

Anne interjected quickly. “No! If it wasn’t you, it would’ve been someone else.”

There was a stretch of silence between the duo before Jane let out a deep breath as she finally let go of Anne’s wrists.

“Okay… okay.” Jane mumbled. “... Still, I’m sorry. I thought you would be sent away… Not beheaded.”

Anne huffed. “No apologizing. I was the one who flirted with those guys.” Then, not even stopping to consider her words, Anne continued. “I saw you at the execution, you looked sorry enough then.”

Jane paused. “You—?”

Anne tilted her head. “I was able to see pretty much everyone from the scaffolding, you included.”

Anne remembered it all so clearly. She had looked out among the crowd of people, cheering and jeering at her. At her death. But on a makeshift throne sat Henry, his face an emotionless mask. Her uncle sat with him, a horrible sneer on his face, her father was unable to make it. But Jane was the one who caught her attention, for the woman looked horrified. Horrified despite the torment Anne put her through.

God, the crowd was still cheering.

Anne was snapped out of the memory by the gentle pressure returning to her wrists. She looked up to see Jane looking at her with a concerned look.

Anne brushed it off. “I already knew you were sorry because of that. I just didn’t know how to bring it up.”

“Then why—?”

“Did I say what I did?” Anne finished the question. “Like I said, I panicked.” She fidgeted uncomfortably. “Are we… good now?”

Jane smiled at the shorter girl, although her concern was present in her eyes. “All is forgiven.” But then she frowned again. “Are you going to talk to Catherine?”

Anne winced, glancing around the room to avoid eye contact. “I’m going to. Doesn’t mean I want to.”

Jane gave Anne a pitying look. “That’s perfectly alright. Would you like to do something until she gets back?”

Anne perked up, looking at Jane once again. “We can go bake a cake! Wasn’t there one you wanted to make earlier? The uhm… what was it…?”

“The cheesecake?” Jane asked patiently with a laugh.

“Yeah! That one!” Anne cheered, already halfway out of the room. That was easier than Anne thought it would be, but Jane had always been more… forgiving. Catherine would be far more of a struggle for Anne, but for now she would simply focus on something else.

~~||~~||~~

Of course, Catherine had to return at some point.

It was late evening when Catherine finally returned to the house, it was late in the afternoon. She opened the door quietly, not wanting to talk with the other queens just yet. But someone else had different plans.

Anne was sitting on the couch and looked up upon hearing the door. She made eye contact with Catherine and smirked.

“Welcome home!” She chirped, buzzing with nervous energy.

Catherine froze in the doorway, letting a mask of indifference fall over her face. “Yes, hello Anne. I’ll be heading upstairs.”

“Wait!” Anne called out suddenly as the first queen headed for the stairs. Catherine glanced over her shoulder to see that Anne had stood up.

“What?” Catherine asked simply, not in the mood for talking after the earlier shouting match.

“Can we… can we talk?”

Catherine turned around fully at this, hiding her surprise. “Anne Boleyn wanting to talk rationally about an argument? Forgive me if I don’t exactly trust this.”

Anne twitched and her face spun into a scowl. “I’m not a complete bitch, Aragon!”

“I never said you were.”

“Yeah, well it was definitely implied!”

It was Catherine who cut off the argument. “You wanted to talk?”

“Now I’m not so sure.” Anne snapped back, causing Catherine to turn back towards the stairs.

“Then I’ll be taking my leave.”

“Wh—?!” Anne cut herself off, realizing her own words. “Hell no, ignore what I said! We need to talk about this!”

Catherine huffed but stopped. For several seconds it was quiet as Anne tried to find what she wanted to say.

“So… Jane and I made cheesecake.”

“This is relevant how?” Catherine asked, eyebrow raised.

“It’s an apology gift!”

“Then I’ll thank Jane.”

“Jesus Christ, Aragon! Is it really that hard to believe I want to apologize for our past life?!”

“I don’t see why you would apologize. You got Henry, just like you wanted.” Catherine deadpanned.

Anne snorted. “False.”

Catherine’s eyes narrowed as she fully turned to face the second queen. “What do you mean?”

Anne smirked, but it didn’t reach her eyes and her hand twitched as she felt the urge to reach up and scratch at her neck. “I mean I never wanted to marry Henry.”

Catherine finally walked over and took a seat across from Anne. “Explain. Now.”

Anne chuckled at how quickly the other queen began listening before taking a deep breath and letting her face fall to a scowl. “When Henry took notice of me, I tried to avoid it, he sent letters every day and began to court me. But I refused his advances every time.”

Catherine’s face showed complete surprise at this turn of events. Anne noticed.

The girl let out a pained snicker, her fingers lingering over her neck but not yet scratching. “Yeah, I know. So much for ‘the temptress,’ right?”

Anne then continued. “My father caught wind of exactly what I was refusing. The threats basically boiled down to; I will make sure your life is ruined.”

“So you never—?”

“God, no! I tried so hard to get out of it, Catherine, but I was stuck. He did the same thing to my sister, but she was only a mistress.” Anne practically hissed out.

Catherine inhaled sharply. There was another thing she needed answered. “Then… Is that why you cheated on Henry?”

Anne faltered at the reminder of what finally gave Henry the excuse to rid himself of her.

“Henry… had been going around the town, sleeping with other women. I was pissed.” Anne was practically whispering at this point, a far cry from the energetic girl Catherine was used to seeing. Her head snapped up to look Catherine in the eyes, she looked panicked. “I didn’t sleep with them, I swear! I only flirted with them! And George… I would never do something like that with my own brother!”

“Anne—!”

Anne was gasping for breath now and her nails began to scratch at her throat. Her eyes were cloudy and Catherine quickly realized the other woman wasn’t in the present, she was standing in front of a court once again.

Catherine quickly rounded the table and took hold of Anne’s wrists. Luckily, Anne had not managed to reopen the scar.

“Anne, I need you to focus on me. “Catherine soothed. “You are not on trial. You are in the 21st century, in the house we share with the other queens.”

Recognition flashed in Anne’s gaze. “Home?”

“That’s right, home. I need to to breathe with me, alright?”

Soon enough, Anne had become grounded to the present again.

“I’m okay.” Anne mumbled and Catherine let go of the second queen’s wrists.

“... I’m sorry.” Catherine muttered.

“Huh?” Anne questioned, looking at the other queen.

“For this morning.” Catherine clarified, refusing to look Anne in the eyes.

“Oh… The beheaded thing?” Anne asked quietly.

“Yes, That.” Catherine looked slightly annoyed.

“You didn’t mean it, did you?”

“Of course not.”

“Then we’re good.”

“Are you sure?”

“I talked to Kitty Kat about it, I’m okay, promise.”

“I assume she knows about your father?” Catherine asked with a knowing look.

Anne chuckled. “Yeah, our family was all pretty much the same.”

Catherine let a small hum at this, pondering quietly.

Finally, a comfortable silence stretched between the first and second queen.

It was Catherine who broke it. “I’ve also heard… That you wore yellow to my funeral?”

Anne blushed at the question and she gave Catherine a nervous grin. “I heard it meant mourning in Spain…”

Catherine’s gaze softened and she gave Anne a smile. “Indeed it does. Did Henry know?”

Anne snorted. “Nah, he was going for joy. I took the opportunity.”

Catherine rolled her eyes. “Of course he was glad for my death.”

“I bet Henry was glad for all of our deaths.” Anne sneered, eyes burning.

“I would lose that bet.” Catherine replied with a small smirk before frowning. “Anne. Why did you wear yellow?”

Anne looked embarrassed again as she shifted. “Cause you didn’t deserve what you got. You were always the rightful queen.”

Catherine smiled again. “Then I thank you… For mourning.”

Anne shrugged. “Of course, you deserved to be remembered.”

There was another small stretch of silence, neither knowing what to say after so many reveals in one night.

“How about some cheesecake to celebrate a new beginning.” Catherine finally offered.

Anne blinked for a second before absolutely beaming. “Yeah, trust me it’s really good!”

“You already had a slice?”

“... Maybe?”

“Then you aren’t getting a second.”

“Aww! Come on!”

“I refuse to deal with you on a sugar high.”

Yeah… Everything was going to be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Chaton = Kitty (according to google translate, at least)
> 
> So, how was it? I’m actually pretty proud of myself for this one!
> 
> Hopefully, I’ll be finishing this project of a series and bringing more stories for you to read of the six queens! I’ve always enjoyed the other stories on this website and I’m glad to finally join with a story of my own.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
